


Angry Cupid

by StarlightLin



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Again, Babies, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, i love them, mafuyus a brat, pls i need more hiiyagi fluff i cant be the only one writing it, tiny bit of mafuyama at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightLin/pseuds/StarlightLin
Summary: In which Mafuyu gets pissed off with his best friend’s pining and takes matters into his own hands
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi & Yagi Shizusumi, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Angry Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough fluff for this ship or Given in general so i made this!

The day had been relatively peaceful. Hiiragi and Shizu had a relaxed practice, with Uenoyama still acting as their fill in Guitarist, since they didn’t have any events to play at anytime soon. Given the calm atmosphere, none of them expected what was coming when Mafuyu arrived to take Ue to Given’s band practice. 

The three came out of the studio to meet the red head, casually discussing when they should meet up again. Uenoyama walked over to his smaller boyfriend and lightly ruffled his hair, but the boy’s attention was elsewhere. His eyes were trained on his two childhood best friends. 

Shizu had draped his arm across Hiiragi’s shoulder which immediately made the ‘blonde’s’ face errupt bright red.  
“Shizu-chan!” He whined trying to shrug off his friend’s arm.  
“You cant just do that! People may get the wrong idea about us!” Shizusumi arm began to retreat, stepping slightly away from Hiiragi.  
“I’m sor-“ and thats when it started. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Mafuyu scoffed, causing the three other teens to look at him.  
“Mafuyu?” His boyfriend inquired, slightly concerned. The singer didn’t look at him though. He just continued.  
“If you two absolutely dumbasses don’t stop dancing around eachother and get together im going to fucking scream!”

Shizusumi and Hiiragi had equal looks of terror on their face at their friends sudden outburst. Mafuyu, who had only raised his voice a whopping three times in their many years of friendship, was now yelling at them to date eachother 

“What the hell Mafu-“ Hiiragi tried to stop the damage that was surely to come but he was once again cut off.  
“No! Dont ‘Mafu’ me! Do you know how painfully irritating it is to watch the both of you bastards?! Its so fucking obvious and not just because ive known you guys since we were toddlers!” He took a small breathe to calm himself. The others not daring to say anything or look at anything but him. 

“Shizu-chan, who’s the first person Hiiragi goes to when hes upset? He trusts you with the most vulnerable parts of him because he’s been on love with you since forever!”

Both had flushed faces but Shizu looked like he was replaying every interaction they’ve ever had to see if it was true. His eyes were wide but he stayed silent. 

Hiiragi, on the other hand looked like he was going to cry either from rage or embarrassment as he stood frozen in place. Huffing because he knew Mafuyu was right. 

“And Hiira-chan,”

Oh no...

“How are you so dense?! He practically cuddles you every damn day. Shizu-chan has always been there for you when you needed him ever since we were young. The only reason his dumbass hasnt made a move is because he thinks you’re in love with my ex boyfriend, who, by the way, is dead so there should be no problem!!”

They both gaped at him not being able to process the events that had just occurred. 

“Now one of you ask the other out before i commit arson.” Mafuyu sighed, gently lacings his fingers with Ue’s who was staring at his usually quiet and aloof boyfriend in disbelief.  
“Come on Uenoyama-kun, if we’re late Kaji-san is gonna make us buy him food” Uenoyama nodded slightly, still in shock, waving beind him and calling out ‘good luck’ to the other two teens. 

“Text me about it later” Mafuyu called over his shoulder, and with that he was gone. 

Hiiragi’s eyes had fallen to the ground, scowling at it like it was the one who had just betrayed him.  
“I’m going to kill that brat,” he mumbled.  
Shizusumi chuckled and ruffled Hiiragi’s hair.  
“My place? So we can...y’know talk about this”  
The blonde started blushing again but nodded his head, knowing he couldn’t get out of it.  
“Don’t want Mafuyu to get arrested for setting a forest on fire” 

The ride to Shizusumi’s house was silent. Only the occasional glance they’d both steal before quickly looking away. They finally arrived, taking their shoes off by the door and stiffly. Thankfully his parents were on a business trip so they didn’t add to or have to experience the awkward atmosphere. After awhile Shizu couldn’t take it anymore. He looked over at the other male,

“Hiirag-“ Again. Cut off.  
“Just forget about what mafuyu said.” Hiiragi had yet to look up from the floor. Shizusumi furrowed his brows. Why would he say that?  
“Why the hell would i do that??” Still nothing.  
The dark haired teen shifted closer on the couch.  
“Hiiragi look at me.” He didn’t raise his voice yet it had a serious tone to it. Reluctantly Hiiragi lifted his head and met Shizu’s eyes. An unreadable expression plastered on his face. 

“Everything mafuyu said was true. At least the part about me. I love you so much it’s sickening, why would you want to ignore that?”  
The shorter male’s eyes started to tear up hearing such words. Shizu felt his heart squeeze painfully, had he said something wrong to upset him? But once again Hiiragi dropped his head as he spoke.  
“But you deserve so much better...” 

He might of had more to say but Shizusumi didnt care. He brought his hand to Hiiragi’s soft cheek, making him look up again. Then he kissed him. It was gentle and soft, yet so full of emotion. Hiiragi barely kissed back but he didn’t care. He was getting his message across through his actions rather than words like usual. It whispered ‘you are more than enough.‘ He felt tears fall from Hiiragi’s face when he pulled away to look into his eyes. Leaving his hand to rest on the side of his face, gently wiping the tears with his thumb.

“Dont ever say that again. You’re perfect. Please be my boyfriend,” his face probably looked emotionless compared to the others, flushed and tear streaked one but he sincerely meant what he said.  
“You idiot,” Hiiragi chuckled and sniffed a bit. “Of course,” he smiled and all but tackled his new boyfriend into another kiss. This time it was Hiiragi who was eager to express all those pent up emotions. The force of his attack had resulted in Shizusumi laying on the coach with Hiiragi pressed on top of him but neither party seemed to mind. 

When they pulled away from eachother to remember how to breathe Hiiragi had snuggled up to Shizu’s chest. It was no where near the first time he’d done so but it felt different. Shizusumi Yagi was his and his alone now. The thought made him smile.  
“Shizu-chan?”  
He carded a hand through his boyfriend’s hair before humming in acknowledgement, prompting the bassist to continue.  
“I love you too” god it felt so good to hear/say those words after so long pining after one another. 

Shizu smiled and kissed the top of Hiiragi’s head.  
“Are you going to text Mafuyu?” Gold eyes looked up just to glare at brown ones. The taller boy smirked,  
“To be fair he did kinda make this happen.”  
Hiiragi scoffed, “he’s like an angry cupid.”  
Despite that he reached for his phone and pulled up Mafuyu’s contact. 

[Hiiragi]  
Yo  
[Mafuyu]  
You’re welcome;)  
[Hiiragi]  
I hate you  
[Mafuyu]  
So have you and Shizu-Chan fucked yet?

And with that, Hiiragi threw his phone onto the rug near the couch, face burning in embarrassment.  
“Next time you’re texting him!” He pout and hide his face in Shizu’s neck. Shizu chuckled.  
“Thats fair,” he resumed combing through Hiiragi’s bleach hair, subconsciously relaxing both of them. 

“Nap.” Hiira mumbled into his partners neck. Shizu pulled the blanket that was resting on the back of the couch over both of them before he wrapped his arms tightly around Hiiragi.  
“Gnight princess”

**Author's Note:**

> This was once again inspired by me ranting about scenarios and my friend saying “WRITE A FIC” so here we are :)  
> If you wanna leave Kudos/Comments thatd be pretty plus ultra of you just saying.


End file.
